1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an azeotropic mixture of refrigerants.
2. Description Of The Previous Art
It is desirable to use a refrigerant with which may be attained a high operating temperature. However in the attainment of a high operating temperature there is generally coupled a high operating pressure. A high operating pressure shortens the useful life of a compressor, as used in conventional refrigeration and air conditioning systems embodying the use of a compressor. The compressor in presenting operating problems is a costly item to maintain and to replace.
Among the commonly used refrigerants and indicated by their industrial designations are R12, R22, and R142b. Known also in the prior art are various refrigerant mixtures or compositions of two refrigerants. There is not known in the prior art of a mixture of three refrigerants and more particularly there is not known a mixture of R12, R22 and R142b.
It is known in the prior art that each mixture or composition of refrigerants is unique and that the resulting effect of any given mixture is not predictable and cannot be predetermined from the character as known of the individual refrigerants making up the mixture.